ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Keith Green
Keith Green is a male clone character. Biography Keith Green was a male clone in the Keith Series created by XCOM and grown from the genetic material of Samuel Tillinghast, Kodachi, Pantyhose Taro. He was first seen by the four original ARMS children when he and the other Keith Series came by helicopter to witness the defeat of Keith Red as well as his Redcap army. At the time, the Keith's had Ryo Saotome's love interest Belldandy with them and departed the scene thus daring the ARMS children to follow them to America. In the United States, Belldandy would be kept captive at Carrion Fortress though treated well where she was regularly visited by Keith Green who had fallen in love with her. Overview Personality and Attributes In his ARMS form, he did not want those he lived to see him in this monstrous state. When he battled Keith Black, he was forced to transform but begged Belldandy to not look at him and was mortified when she saw his form. He is a very deceptive individual. On the outside he seems to be courteous, civilized, and maybe even a little wimpy. But in reality he is cunning and powerful, and enjoys slaughter as much as the other Keiths. Powers and Abilities Though appearing human, Green had an ARMS implanted in his body that afforded his powers beyond that of a normal human being. In his human form, he was able to use his abilities to distort the fabrics of space bend space and time giving him the capacity to fly as well as teleport. He could also create great gnashes across any surface with just a wave of his hand and badly wounded Jabberwock through this technique The height of his abilities allowed him to transform into an inhuman creature that despite appearing similar to his “father’s” cursed form is known as the Cheshire Cat. This much more monstrous form that appears to be a large multi-tailed Bull, with rows and rows of spikes upon its back as well as jutting backwards on its tail which he could use his teleportation abilities to amplify their attack. The ultimate manifestation of his spatial manipulation was the capacity to create more rips in space with this technique being known as Ansara. He also was able to use his powers to make almost anything simply vanish. He does this by removing or displacing slivers of space to sever the spatial connection of any matter, causing what is caught to be cut. These rips appear to form a physical 'blade' of some sort, since both the White Rabbit and Ryoga Hibiki were able to shatter them (although it wasn't Keith Green using them). In his final form, Keith Green's power remains the same as when he first uses it, although he can create significantly more spatial rips and can reach from him to any point in a 100-foot (30 m) radius. Pantyhose Taro's DNA was used in Keith Green's creation which explains why the two have such similar abilities. Although, according to Taro, they are not as refined or powerful.. Notes Keith Green was assigned the same rank of authority as Keith Red. Therefore, he is lower on the chain of command than Silver or Violet. He might end up being Taro’s and Kodachi’s actual child Category:The Keiths